Full Moon Madness
by Blackkitten23
Summary: Out of no where the Kyuubi attacks Konoha, but a stronger and kinder creature comes to their aid. Where did this creature come from? Who is this mysterious foreign boy with a tail? Saiyan Naruto - Crossover with Naruto, DBZ and Yu Yu Hakusho – Yaoi Boy X Boy - Harem
1. Giant Gentle Ape

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or Yu Yu Hakusho or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>"**Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi male X male**

OOOOOOOOO

"Hokage-sama the nine tailed fox is awake and headed strait for us from the south" yelled a panicked ninja

"Sound the alarm and start evacuating the civilians" ordered the old hokage

Sarutobi quickly discarded his robes and put on his armor, preparing for battle. He shunshined to the south gate where he stood with several other fellow ninja.

"Why is this happening now?" said a blond shinobi

"I don't know, Minato, but just in case something should happen to me I am naming the next hokage." He to the blond and said "I want you, Minato, to be the 4th hokage"

Sarutobi let an amused smile grace his face as Minato's eyes widened and said "Me, sir, are you sure? I'm only 17!"

The old kage placed a reassuring hand on the blond, blue-eyed ninja effectively calming him down.

"I can think of no one better" Minato merely nodded, still stunned at what just happened.

"Where is your team?" asked the hokage

"They're helping the civilians evacuate" Sarutobi nodded and at the night sky, to admire the full moon "at least it is a beautiful night" sighed the tired kage

A loud roar sliced though the village. "It's here" hissed the yellow flash.

Everyone was waiting in a tense silence.

Suddenly, the demon fox smashed it's way though the southern gate sending debris and ninjas flying. The merciless demon was trying to crush and destroy everything in sight. The Leaf ninjas tried everything from fire jutsu, water jutsu, and many others, but nothing worked. The battle only started a few seconds ago and things already looked bleak for hidden Leaf village.

"this isn't going well, our only chance is if I can seal the fox" thought Minato as he lept back and started a sequence of seals.

As if sensing his intentions, the fox turned and lunged in his direction.

OOOOOOOOO

On the opposite side of the village, Kakashi, Rin, and Obito, watch the fight.

"We have to help!" exclaimed a panicked Obito. With his teammates in agreement they set off.

OOOOOOOOO

Kyuubi lunged at the blonde. Minato had no time to react as the fox, with fangs bared, came at him.

*BANG*

Minato just watched in shock as the all powerful demon came crashing down to earth.

"wow minato-san how did you that" yelled a shocked jonin

The blond just blinked and said "I didn't do anything." Now everyone was perplexed and were wondering what just happened. That is until one kuniochi looked up and burst into hysterical laughter "his tail is stuck! Ha ha "

Everyone looked up and began to laugh at the fox. It was true. One of Kyuubi's tails was pulled tight and was most likely stuck on a tree cause the other end was hidden in the forest out of view.

"**Stop laughing you pathetic worms! I'll kill you all" growled the pissed off fox "What the f-" **The nine tails would've finished his rant, but he was dragged by his tail into the forest. All the ninja present looked on in shock.

A few seconds later, the fox was seen flying through the air as if thrown by something. The demon landed, very painfully, a safe distance away from konoha's west gate. A large black mass with glowing red eyes appeared in the spot where the fox was dragged into the forest. The red orbs disappeared for a second as if the mass was blinking.

Then the shadowy figure turned and, while staying outside the village, started moving toward the west gate. The mass emerged from the forest and moved onto the road in front of the west gate. Now, bathed in the light of a full moon, everyone in Konoha could see what saved them from the fox's wrath.

It was a massive ape. It was about 30 stories tall (the fox is only 20 stories), with dark black skin and dark brown fur. Without a doubt it was the eyes that were the most mesmerizing. There are no pupils and they are solid red, including what would be the whites of the eyes.

The ape just stood on the road, as still as a statue, watching the fox who was stumbling to it's feet

Once the fox got itself together it snarled at the ape **"WHO DARES TO COME BETEEWN ME AND MY PREY! Move beast or I'll kill you too!" **

All the ninja let out a relieved sigh when they saw the ape's response to the threat was to squat down on the ground, wrap it's tail around it's feet, and snort at the demon. The enraged fox charged the ape. It swiped the ape's left cheek with its claws leaving 3 bloody gashes. Before it could do anything else the ape's tail whipped around and clubbed the kitsune sending it skidding along the ground.

The fox recovered and tried again this time leaving 3 bloody gashes on the right cheek. The ape hit the fox again, but this time much harder, sending it even farther as well as breaking its jaw.

OOOOOOOOO

"wow, are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" gaped an awestruck Rin

Her teammates nodded, too shocked to actually say anything. They watched as the demon fox was sent flying for a second time. Out of the corner of Kakashi's eye he saw a cloaked figure, an older male with white sickly skin. Judging by his body language, fists clenched and shaking, the man was pissed and talking to himself. Now Kakashi was too far away to hear, but since the cloak didn't cover the guy's mouth he could read the man's lips.

"_I woke that fucking furball so it could destroy Konoha! Where the hell did this fucking ape come from?!" _spat the enraged man before disappearing into a nearby cave.

"you guys, we should go, that fox's thrashing is making these cliffs unstable" muttered Kakashi (and so I can report this guy to the hokage) he thought.

The team started to make their way back to the evacuation site. Suddenly, ground beneath them shook. The shaking knocked a huge boulder loose and was going to crush the silver haired teen. Kakashi lost his left eye on a pervious mission so he didn't see the massive rock.

"Kakashi, look out!" screamed Obito. Obito shoved Kakashi out of the way, but was crushed instead.

"Obito, OBITO!" shrieked a terrified Rin. Kakashi was too shocked to speak. His friend's entire right side was under the boulder and blood was pooling around him. Rin and kakashi were frantically trying to get the boulder off him, but nothing worked.

"Rin … Kakashi …s-stop it's to l-late" panted a dying brunet. His friends froze. They didn't want to give up, but they knew it was to late.

"Rin.. please.. give Ka kashi my eye" the teen gasped before coughing up a large amount of blood. All she could do was nod and, with tears flowing out of her eyes, did a quick transplant. After the procedure was complete, Rin was crying and Kakashi had tears pouring onto his cheeks. It was just by chance that Kakashi glanced up to see a pair of red eyes looking at them. He grabbed Rin and pulled her back.

It was the ape! It reached forward and removed the boulder, tossing it carelessly over its shoulder. Rin let out a strangled sob at seeing her teammate's crushed limbs. The ape moved forward and placed its hand over Obito. Rin made a move to stop the ape, but Kakashi kept Rin back not wanting to lose another teammate.

What happened next shocked both teens. The hand hovering over Obito began to glow, a warm, golden energy enveloped Obito. A few seconds later the glowing stopped and the ape moved back.

Kakashi's and Rin's jaws dropped and eyes bugged out of their sockets. Obito was sitting up! All his wounds were healed!

"Obito, your alive!" exclaimed Rin, his friends rushed over and hugged him. A stunned Obito was staring at his right arm, which only moments ago, was crushed. After a few seconds he recovered his senses and looked up at the red eyes and smiled "thank you."

The ape gave a slight nod, but then became tense.

It cast a quick glance over its furry shoulder. It leaned forward and placed its outstretched hand on the ground next to them. The ape's other hand gave them a gentle push. No longer having any fear towards the ape they took the hint and scrambled into the open hand.

OOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile the leaf nin were taking the opportunity to get the injured treated.

"Why are you helping us?" muttered a curious Minato, who was watching the ape as it struck the fox a second time. Minato went to help the wounded. He heard a rumble in the distance. "sounds like the cliffs collapsed" said Minato. The blonde watched the ape. At first the ape didn't take notice, but a few seconds later the red eyes were turned in the direction of the cliffs. The dark furred creature disappeared into the forest and headed towards the cliffs.

"oh no why did he leave?" gasped a concerned Minato

"I don't know but be on guard the fox is almost recovered" said the third hokage and sure enough the fox was on his feet.

"**TIME TO DIE YOU FIL-" *crunch* **the pissed off demon was cut off by a large boulder, coming from the direction of the cliffs, landing on his head and cracking his skull. **"DING! Check Please!"** was all the fox said before collapsing in to an unconscious heap with swirly eyes and a huge lump on his head.

Everyone winced, that had to hurt.

Right then the ape reappeared and walked up to the gate with its hands cupped as if it was holding something. It leaned over the gate and opened its hands.

"Kakashi, Obito, Rin!" yelled their sensei

The ape laid its open hand on the ground allowing the three small ninjas to get off. Their sensei raced to their side.

"what is going on? What are you guys doing here? Obito are you hurt, your covered in blood?!"

"I'm fine sensei he saved us" grinned the Uchiha as he pointed at the ape. Minato looked up at the red eyes. He noticed it was watching him. The large primate's hand moved slowly and with the upmost care brushed the blonde's injured shoulder. Minato sensed no ill intent so he stood as still as possible.

(is he examining my injuries?) he thought. After a few seconds the red eyes started to wonder to the other ninjas until they reached the group of med-nin carrying the injured on stretchers. The furry head moved to look at Obito for a second before standing up to look at the fox.

"well that was odd" muttered the blonde shinobi. Minato, Obito, Rin jumped at the sudden sound of laughter and turned to see something that made their eyes widen and their jaws dropped. It was Kakashi! Kakashi, their stoic and emotionless teammate was laughing!

"ha ha If that ape haha is gonna do what ha ha what I think he is haha he's nuts Ha" gasped the silver haired teen between fits of giggles.

"Kakashi calm down., what do you think he is going to do? Wait is that a new eye? Is that the Sharingan!? What .., how!?" Minato trailed off now completely confused /poor guy\\ Obito touched his left temple, he only just now realized a new eye has grown in place of the one he gave to Kakashi!

Kakashi took a deep breath to calm himself down, but the masked teens eyes were still smiling happily "long story sensei, tell you later, now lets see what our friend is going to do"

With that everyone looked up at the ape, who was now focusing its gaze on the village.

The ape raised its hands and spread its fingers "yep that's what I thought he gonna try to heal us" said Kakashi

"just like me" murmured Obito in an awe struck voice. Just as he said it a large amount of golden energy poured out of the ape's hands radiated though out the entire village. The genin turned to their sensei, who is watching his shoulder in shock, as his wound faded away. Team minato looked around at their fellow shinobi. One by one everyone, Inuzukas, Aburames, Hyuuga, Naras, Yamanakas, Akimichis, Uchihas, chuunin, jonin, anbu alike, were slowly being healed

After a few seconds everyone was healed and the only evidence that there was a fight was the bloody ripped clothing. There weren't even any scars left behind. The ape stopped the energy flow and turned to face the fox just in time to see that the demon has recovered and was back on its feet. The dark furred ape started to grunt and growl at the fox.

A large gray and white dog with an eye patch moved next to Sarutobi.

"Kuromaru can you tell what he's saying" the third asked

The dog nodded "he's asking the fox why it attacked us" other ninja came closer to hear the conversation. Tsume Inuzuka walked up to her canine companion " that's something I would like know" she growled as she flexed her clawed hands.

"**because they're weak disgusting scum whose only useful as my playthings and I can kill them if I want to"** snarled the demon.

A tic mark appeared on Tsume's head "that Son of a BITCH!". Another series of grunts later "he said if foxy here tries to set one more claw against the village he'll end his existence" smirked the canine translator.

"not that I don't appreciate the apes assistance, but that going to be impossible, the kyuubi can regenerate from one single cell it will take an unbelievable amount of power to kill it" stated Danzo. Kakashi glared at Danzo and replied sarcasticly "you mean the kind power it would take to heal an entire village". Danzo glared at the genin "watch it brat"

A man in a high collared trench coat and sun glasses said "in the long run it doesn't matter if the ape can kill the fox because the ape is obviously stronger and has proven so, it would be illogical to continue"

"**I'll destroy you all!"** roared the kyuubi. With that the fox charged the ape. Before the fox even closed a quarter of the distance between himself and the ape, the ape stood up and gave a mighty roar that stunned the demon and everyone else. Then the ape vanished and reappeared in front of the fox and body slammed the fox into the ground.

"now that is some serious speed" whistled an impressed Shikaku Nara. Every ninja around him nodded dumbly in agreement.

The fight went on for about 20 minutes and most of the shinobi moved to the top of the hokage monument for a better view. The fox managed to bury its teeth into the ape's left shoulder, but that gave ape the opportunity to wrap its powerful arms around the fox and squeeze.

*CRACK!* The fox went limp and fell to the earth with a loud thud. The ape let out a few grunts.

"he's saying sorry to kyuubi but since he insists on hurting innocent people he left him no choice" translated Kuromaru. The ninja's respect for the ape sky rocketed as they watched the ape pick up the fox, one hand holding the base of the tails and the other holding the scruff of the fox's neck. With one mighty heave tossed kyuubi into the air. The fox went so high that they could no longer see it.

The ape opened its mouth as wide as it could and an incredibly bright light, as bright as the sun, started to shine from its throat. Suddenly, two hyuuga screamed and fell to their knees, rubbing their eyes.

"That's solid CHAKRA! THE ape is gathering an enormous amount of chakra in to its throat" cried the to Hyuugas. There was so much chakra that it not only became visible, it was lighting up the entire village! The fox came back into view and the ape released all of the energy in one massive blast. The blast hit the demon fox dead on and vaporized the demon!

A stunned silence hung over the village hidden in the leaves. The fox was gone. The fox was dead!

Cheering erupted through out Konoha.

Except Kakashi who, though happy the fox was gone, was more worried about the ape. That was after all a lot of energy he released.

From his perch on the hokage mountain, he could see the ape getting a drink from a small stream just outside the west gate.

Kakashi shunshined to the west gate and slowly approached the large fluffy primate, who has finished drinking and was now curled up and resting.

"hey there big guy are you feeling ok?" spoke the teen as softly as he could. Kakashi was now standing right next to the ape's snout. The beast in question cracked one eye open and, before Kakashi new what hit him, the ape's tongue flicked out and gave the teen a little lick on the cheek.

Kakashi blushed behind his mask.

"looks like he's fond of you" Kakashi turned to see the hokage walking up to him.

"we owe you a great debt that we can never repay" sarutobi said to the ape "will you let us try by treating your injuries?"

The only response he got was the ape closing his eyes. Sarutobi smiled and signaled to Tsume and her daughter Hana and their team of vets to get work healing the ape's wounds.

They quickly found that the ape had fast healing abilities. Once they finished cleaning the wounds and applied ointment the injuries would close up on their own.

*CLICK CLICK CLUCK* one of the medics jumped at the sound and turned to see what made it.

It was a little green dragon, the size of a large cat with black wings.

"I've never seen that species of dragon before, I wonder if he came with the ape" said a curious Minato who was now standing next to the Hokage and Kakashi

The little dragon fluttered over and landed on the ape's head and started clucking.

Kuromaru snickered and decided to continue playing translator "the dragon is saying 'you know we are going be late now. I told you we would be late but nnooooo you just had to fight the fox. Well don't be mad tomorrow if you're sore. Your fur is too thick for you to be fighting, it's going to take forever to get the blood out.'"

Shikaku, Choza, and Inoichi, the Nara clanhead, Akimichi clanhead, and Yamanaka clanhead respectively, burst out laughing.

"don't worry big guy we totally understand" laughed Inoichi

"yeah we have fire breathing dragons at home too" snickered Shikaku

*CLANG CLANG CLANG!* The sound of metal hitting bone echoed through the area

*THUD THUD THUD!* The sound of three bodies hitting the dirt.

Everyone turned to see the three clanheads face first in the dirt sporting large lumps on their heads and standing behind them were their wives brandishing scary looking frying pans.

"hello hokage-sama" greeted Mrs. Nara as she stepped over her husband's unconscious form.

Sarutobi gave a nervous chuckle "It's good to see you Yoshino, how are you ladies?" the woman smiled "we're fine, although I wish we got a better explanation from that fox on why he attacked us. It was completely random!"

The hokage nodded he was hoping there would be more to this.

Kakashi's head snapped up when he heard the hokage and he realized he forgot about the man he saw. "hokage-sama I think I know something about that …" kakashi explained about the man in the cloak.

Sarutobi summoned all of the anbu "Kakashi can you show us exactly where you saw this man" Kakashi nodded "good you show them the way. Everybody, this night isn't over yet, all civilians should go home"

Everyone left the clearing leaving the ape alone. Kakashi lead the army of anbu to the spot in in the cliffs where he saw the man in the cloak. They went in to the cave and came out with a man that fit Kakashi's description and Kakashi identified him as the man he saw. The man turned out be Madara Uchiha's son, Kyo Uchiha, who decided to continue his father's quest to get revenge on Konoha.

Sarutobi told the council to meet in one hour. After checking on his family he went back to see if the ape was still there. When he reached the clearing he noticed the ape was gone, but Kakashi and Minato were there.

"where did he go? When did he leave?" asked a puzzled Kakashi. The three ninja sensed a presence behind them and turned to see a little boy about 6 years-old.

"if your looking for the ape, he went away when the sun came up" said the boy. Sarutobi smiled "thank you for telling us. What is your name young man?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, hokage-sama" said Naruto as he bowed politely

Kakashi was looking at Naruto. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker like marks on his cheeks. He was wearing baggy black pants with a furry belt and a baggy T-shirt. Kakashi looked at his sensei then back at Naruto and back at Minato.

"mmm.. blonde hair, blue eyes… sensei is there something you've been meaning to tell us" Kakashi teased. Minato's eyes widened as he realized he did resemble the boy, he chuckled "very funny Kakashi, he isn't my kid"

Naruto laughed "yeah I look like my father, but you are way prettier than my kaa-chan, kuniochi-san" Minato blushed furiously and hung his head completely embarrassed. "I'm a guy" Minato whined. Naruto blinked owlishly "I don't believe you!" he remarked as he pointed an accusing finger at Minato.

Kakashi and Sarutobi were rolling on the ground laughing their asses off!

An anbu with cat mask appeared "Hokage-sama the council has gathered"

Sarutobi got up off the ground, still chuckling "yes thank you cat your dismissed" cat left and Sarutobi turned to Naruto "you better go Naruto. I'm sure your parents are worried"

"Yes hokage-sama" grinned the mini blonde and with that Naruto left.

"I think you two should attend this meeting as well. I know the civilian council will try to do something about the ape even though it saved us. It would be good to have you guys speak on his be half."

"Yes hokage-sama, lets go _Mina_-sensei" snickered Kakashi. Sarutobi clapped a hand over his mouth to stop him from laughing as Minato shot a glare at his student.

No one noticed the little green dragon carrying a backpack and green traveling cloak land on Naruto's shoulders and give the items to the boy as he left the village.

OOOOOOOOO

Sarutobi, Kakashi, and Minato walked in to the council room to find the civilian council arguing with the shinobi council.

"THAT APE SAVED US AND YOU WANT TO KILL IT! Are you insane!?" yelled Tsume.

The aging kage groaned, he knew something like this would happen.

"hokage-sama we should strike while that monster is weak -"

"YOU BITCH! If it wasn't for the ape Obito would be dead" screamed Kakashi. The shinobi in the room stared at Kakashi in shock and then glanced at Minato, who just smiled. They have been trying to help get Kakashi out of his shell since his father committed suicide and they were happy to see it finally happen.

"how dare you speak to us like that we are -" "ENOUGH!" the pinkette was cut off again but this time by the hokage. After a few seconds of silence Sarutobi continued "now, moving on, Danzo did Kyo Uchiha give up any information"

"yea, after a few minutes with Fu Yamanaka he gave up all of his informants and research"

"good, once every informant is interrogated they will be executed. Kyo Uchiha will be executed after this meeting. Are the damage and causality reports in?"

Danzo said "not yet, I told the medics to deliver them once they are done"

A civilian council member stood up and said "hokage-sama shouldn't we talk about the monster ape? I mean what if it comes back?! That thing is a threat!"

Kakashi scoffed "that ape is only a threat if you're a fruit tree"

The crazy lady with pink hair screeched "What do you mean?"

"DAMMIT would you stop yelling! Besides, Kakashi has a point. All of my vets said the same thing 'his breath smells like apples and oranges'. I wouldn't be surprised if his diet consisted of only fruit and fish. He isn't a threat." growled Tsume

But the pink haired lady wouldn't stop "that thing doesn't have eat us you fools he could crush us!"

A man with a high collared jacket said "please be quiet Haruno-san we are ninja we need our hearing. You shouldn't be so worried about the ape. From what I observed he has incredible control over his body. More so than some people we know." Some people snickered at the subtle jab at Haruno's inability to keep her voice below a certain noise level "the way he moved though the trees and carried Kakashi and his teammates to safety is proof that he wouldn't just step on us"

Minato nodded "he also showed great care when he examined me right before healing everyone and if had he had any ill will toward people he wouldn't have been so well behaved when the Inuzuka vets were treating his injuries"

The pink haired banshee was about to scream again when a medic came into the room "hokage-sama the damage reports are done. There were about 30 buildings destroyed, 4 bridges collapsed, lots of shattered windows and some minor damage to the library"

The medic handed the report to Sarutobi and he looked them over "hmmm… not to bad considering what could have happened. When will the causality reports be in?"

The medic said "there aren't any hokage-sama"

"are you saying they haven't been started yet? Those reports should have been started long ago"

"that's not what I meant hokage-sama! I meant we can't write up causality reports if there aren't any causalities"

Everyone stared at the medic in complete shock.

A startled Sarutobi said "are you saying that no one died?"

The medic smiled "yes hokage-sama, several ninjas were on the brink of death, but when the ape used that healing technique he saved them. That is an amazing technique! It regrew limbs, organs, and fixed spinal cords. In fact the only injuries to speak of are …umm... frying pan related" the medic glanced at the three clanheads who were laying their bandaged heads on the table.

Shikaku groaned "it figures, the day the nine tails attacks and it's our wives that do the most damage" his friends groan in both agony and agreement.

Kakashi said "it serves you right for comparing your wives to fire breathing dragons after the evacuation alarm was turned off"

"how were we supposed to know the alarm was turned off?" whined Choza

Sarutobi chuckled "the lack of lights and sirens should've been a hint. Now I think that concludes this meeting. Everyone dismissed, except you Minato"

After everyone left Minato approached the third's desk "I take it you wanted to speak to me about nominating me for the position of fourth hokage. I understand if you changed your mind"

"on the contrary, in fact" the Third Hokage rose from his chair, walked around his desk and stood in front of Minato "give me your right hand, palm facing up," Minato did as ordered and as Sarutobi went through some hand seals. When Sarutobi completed the sequence of hand seals he took Minato's hand in his and said "I, Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage of Konoha, choose you, Minato Namikaze, to be the fourth hokage of Konoha."

As Sarutobi said those words a symbol appeared on Minato's wrist. It was a circle with the kanji for fourth hokage in the center.

Minato stared in shock at the mark before looking at Sarutobi "Hokage-sama, I don't know-"

Sarutobi smiled and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder "it won't happen right away, but when I retire you will take my place"

A relieved Minato said "thank you hokage-sama, it is an honor"

Sarutobi and Minato heard screaming and turned to looked out the window. They saw Kyo Uchiha being dragged onto the execution platform. He was forced into a kneeling position and strapped down with chakra blocking chains. An anbu officer with a boar mask walked up on to the platform and proceeds to clean and sharpen the katana he was holding while ignoring the Uchiha's screams. Boar finishes preparing and moves next to Kyo.

Boar says "Kyo Uchiha you have been found guilty of treason and many other crimes against Konoha. Your punishment is death"

As Boar raises the katana Kyo screams "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU DO! DEATH WON'T STOP US! MY FATHER AND I WILL RETURN! WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE! WE-" *THUNK* Boar brought the katana down on the traitor's neck, slicing his head off his body, silencing the insane man's ranting forever.

Sarutobi shook his head "I dread to think what would've happened if his plans succeeded, if the ape did not interfere"

Minato smiled "Thank god he did, I wonder of we will see the ape again?"

Sarutobi shrugged "I don't know, but just in case I think I'll plant some fruit trees in my backyard"

"hokage-sama I could be wrong, but I don't think your wife will let you keep a 30 story ape in your backyard"

The hokage pouts "I know, but I can grow some food for it" he then mumbles "but I wanna keep it"

Sarutobi remembered something "oh, Minato, I wanted to ask, could you invent a seal that will stop someone from exceeding a certain noise level?"

Minato laughs


	2. Second Sighting

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>"**Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This Yaoi Boy X Boy**

XXXXXXXXXX

It has been 3 years since the kyuubi attack

Rin was just captured by a group of kiri ninjas and Kakashi and Obito were racing off to save her.

"Kakashi, how far away are they?" asked Obito

"we're closing in on them, there only a few minutes away" responded Kakashi

*BOOM* the ground shook violently sending the two ninja sprawling.

"WHOA … what was that?! Felt like an earthquake. Hey Kakashi, you ok?"

"yea I'm fine, let's go" said Kakashi, when he was thrown off balance by the quake his headband was knocked askew. With his sharingan revealed he noticed something was off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He pushed the nagging feeling aside so he could focus on Rin.

XXXXXXXXXX

30 minutes later the two leaf shinobi entered a clearing on the edge of a cliff and Rin was safely resting against a tree near the edge of the cliff.

Kakashi grabbed Obito to keep him from running to Rin "we shouldn't rush in. Check for traps first" Obito nodded and they checked the perimeter. Once they confirmed that there were no traps they rushed over to Rin and examined her for injuries.

"I don't get it. Where did the kiri nin go? Why did they leave Rin behind after going through all that trouble to capture her?" pondered Obito as he treated Rin's wounds, which he's happy to see weren't serious.

"I don't think they did. Look, there was a landslide here recently, they could have gotten caught in it. I'll check" said Kakashi as he made a shadow clone sent it down to investigate. A few seconds later the clone dispelled and Kakashi got its memories.

"yea they're dead" said Kakashi

"good lets go home" yelled Obito as he picked Rin up and got ready to go when he noticed his teammate hasn't moved and was just staring at the sky "… Kakashi… Kakashi come on"

Kakashi was broken out his musings by his friend's yelling "right right, I'm coming" he cast one last look at the sky before following Obito. That nagging feeling was back. He couldn't shake the feeling something was… not wrong…just off… something was off with sky, but what?

(I was sure I saw a full moon in the sky just 30 minutes ago, but it's early afternoon and a full moon shouldn't appear until next week. It must've been my imagination) he thought

XXXXXXXXXX

Finally back in Konoha Rin was being treated by a medic. Kakashi and Obito were sitting next to her.

"oh come on Rin tell us what happened" whined Obito

Rin smirked "I'm not saying anything until the Hokage and Minato-sensei get here"

Right on cue Minato and Sarutobi entered the room.

"how are you doing Rin?" smiled Sarutobi

"I'm fine" grinned Rin

"that's good to hear, now what happened before Kakashi and Obito arrived?" asked the hokage.

"I was ambushed and kidnapped by kiri nin. They wanted to make me the container for the three tails and force me to destroy Konoha, but I was saved before they could do anything"

A happy and relieved Minato asked "who saved you?"

"guess" chirped Rin

Everyone rolled their eyes at Rin's game. They all made multiple guesses, but all were wrong. "come on Rin, tell us or at least give us a hint" whined Obito who at this point was twitching violently.

"it's not my fault you guys are thinking too small… like 29 stories too small"

Everyone froze at Rin's words and after a few seconds of processing what was said their jaws hit the floor and their eyes came close to popping out of their sockets.

"THE APE SAVED YOU!" they all yelled.

Rin snickered "correct, after I was taken they stopped to preform the sealing…"

** Flashback **

Three kiri stopped at a spot near an edge of a tall cliff "ok' we'll stop here" said the leader

The two other kiri nin dropped a tied up Rin roughly on the ground. The kiri nin started drawing a series of circles and seals in the soil. They dragged a struggling Rin to the center and held her down as one of them pulled out a clay pot that was radiating demonic chakra.

"you should stay still you wouldn't want something to go wrong… besides you should be happy, your not only going to be the next vessel for the three tails, but you're also going to have the honor of destroying Konoha" laughed the kiri nin.

Rin's eyes widened in panic and she did the only thing she could. She raised her chakra and sent out a pulse to signal for help.

Her captors just laughed at her attempts to get help.

The leader kiri nin holding the pot said "no point wasting your chakra no one can…" the leader trailed off when he his two comrades became pale and shaky. It was as if they saw something terrifying…. Something terrifying behind him….and in a classic horror film motion the leader of the kiri ninjas slowly turned around and was met with a huge pair of glowing red orbs.

The orbs were eyes.

The eyes were attached to a massive ape!

Rin immediately recognized him and started struggling against her bonds to get his attention. To Rin's relief the ape looked strait at her and its eyes widened slightly in… recognition? Yes! The ape recognized her!

The kiri nin freaked out and retreated as the ape reached forward and gently picked up Rin and cradled her in his palm. The ape gently flipped Rin on to her stomach and snapped the rope binding her hands. She got up in a sitting position and removed the gag in her mouth.

That's when they heard someone shout "water style: water dragon jutsu!"

The three kiri nin fired a huge dragon made of water at the ape. The big guy turned so Rin would be safe and used his free hand to slap the jutsu away. The water dragon went flying into the base of the cliff and caused a big landslide that swept up the three kiri nin off the cliff and killed them.

The ape took Rin to a nearby pond and set her down right next to someone's campsite. Rin was so hungry and thirsty that she dove into the fresh clean water and drank her fill and devoured the fish that were cooking over the fire. Now, with a full stomach she was feeling sleepy.

But just as she was about to drift off to sleep the ape suddenly became alert and looked up at the cliff. Then he leaned over and laid his handout in front of her.

Rin understood what he wanted and climbed into his hand and as she was lifted to the cliff she asked "what going on? Is someone coming?"

The ape nodded for yes and held up two fingers to indicate two people. To her surprise the he tapped her headband to tell her they were leaf ninja. She wondered how he knew that "how do you know?"

The ape responded by covering his eye and then cupping his hands.

Rin smiled "Kakashi and Obito! But can you tell from here…you must be able to recognize chakra signatures,*yawn* my name is Rin by the way *yawn* man I'm tired" she said as the ape set her down so she was leaning against a tree a safe distance from the cliff.

The last thing Rin saw was the ape looking at the sky, a shower of sparks falling from the sky, and the ape changing and shrinking as he turned around and then she fell asleep.

** Flashback over **

Her teammates, sensei, and the hokage were awestruck by Rin's story.

Minato was the first to recover "amazing, what are the chances of seeing the ape again? Thank god he was there"

Little did they know, this wouldn't be the last time they would see the ape ...


	3. Wish Hard Enough

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>"**Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaol Male X Male**

**Last time:**

Her teammates, sensei, and the hokage were awestruck by Rin's story.

Minato was the first to recover "amazing, what are the chances of seeing the ape again? Thank god he was there"

XXXXXXXXXX

7 years later – 10 years since the nine tails attacked

Two prisoners were suspended from chains in a dungeon in the heart of the dessert village called Tumbleweed. The village of Tumbleweed was taken over by a crew of bandits. The bandits blocked off the village's only source of water and won't let the villagers have any unless they do as they say.

Some villagers managed get a distress call to Konoha who sent a team of four ninjas to help, but one team member betrayed them which resulted in the death of one teammate and the other two being captured.

"damn ... when I get out of here I'm going kill that bastard" said prisoner 1

"would you shut up Obito I'm trying to think of a way out before they decide to interrogate us" said prisoner 2

"oh ... Kakashi do you hear something?"

Six bandits entered the room and one said "lets have some fun, boys!"They proceeded to cut away Kakashi's and Obito's clothes.

The bandit leader smirked "well look at this, who would've guessed that Kakaski Hatake was a looker! i think i'll start with you" The bandits moved Kakashi and chained him to the floor.

The silver haired ninja just glared at the bastards as they touched his body with their filthy hands. Kakashi spat at the bandit who had he nerve to touch his cock. The angry bandit kicked the chained ninja and Kakashi screamed as his ankle made a loud snap.

A panicked Obito screamed "Kakashi-oof" the raven was cut off by another bandit who slugged him in the gut while saying "quit whining! It'll be your turn to scream next"

The bandits licked, bit and sucked where ever they pleased. Kakashi didn't make sound, he fought the urge to puke as he felt a finger was forced into him. Four of the bandits held Kakashi so his legs were forced apart and one bandit dropped his pants revealing his hard cock. The last bandit bandit began molesting Obito as the creep kneeled in between Kakashi's legs. Kakashi screwed his eyes shut, bit down hard on his lip making it bleed and tried thinking about anything else instead of what was happening too him. One memory popped that brought him some comfort, the ape.

But before anything could happen *BANG* The entire building shook.

The one bandit scowled as his fun was interrupted and yanked up his pants "lets go see what that was ... we'll finish this later" the bandits grumbled as they left.

The two ninja stayed very quiet and in the distance they could hear fighting. The fighting got closer and closer and then stopped. A few seconds later they hear someone going from door to door and whoever this person was they were getting closer.

Suddenly the door to their cell was thrown open and there stood a tall man in a big green cloak. They couldn't see his face because the hood was up.

The cloaked man saw the two naked men ''OOH! Sorry! I'll leave you two alone"

"Wait! Please don't leave us here! We're prisoners, not here for a kinky good time" yelled Kakashi

The man stepped inside and heard a small clink when his foot came in contact with something. The man bent down and picked up the object that his foot hit. It was one of their Leaf headbands.

The cloaked man said "Leaf ninja! You must be the ones that were sent to get rid of the bandits. The villagers said you may have been in trouble so I came to find you" he walked over to them and looked at Obito and asked "can you walk?"

Obito nodded "I'm Obito and yes I can, but Kakashi can't his ankle is broken"

"Kakashi and Obito huh-" The cloaked man was about to reach up and release Obito from his restraints when a bandit ran into the cell and tried to impale the cloaked man with an a spear, but the man spun around and kicked the spear shattering it and sent a punch to the bandit's stomach, knocking him out "lets save introductions for later"

He reached up and snapped the chains holding Obito. The ninjas were surprised at this cloaked man's shear strength! Obito dropped to the floor and ran to the unconscious bandit. He took the bandit's pants and jacket while the cloaked man freed Kakashi. The raven gave the jacket to the cloaked man who helped Kakashi into it as Obito searched the room for any of their gear.

Obito found his pack, which has 35 paper bombs, 10 kunai, one storage scroll and a couple of chakra pills, but not Kakashi's. He took one chakra pill and gave the other two his teammate. That's when they heard more bandits coming. "we better get going" said the cloaked man as he scooped up Kakashi and carried the silver haired ninja in a bridal style fashion out the door with Obito following "Quick! This way! I have a ride waiting"

Obito planted paper bombs in key places as they ran from the bandits. They finally reached a pair of huge doors. They opened the doors and went into the dark room. Obito groped around in the dark looking for a light switch. He found it and flicked it.

They were standing on a tall metal staircase that was in a gigantic room, like a airplane hanger, but what was in it was not an airplane.

Sitting in the middle of this airplane hanger was a huge green DRAGON!

/AC: The dragon looks like a green version of Smaug from The Hobbit, but with black wings\

"MIKE" yelled the cloaked man who jumped off the staircase with Kakashi and ran up to the dragon "time to go buddy, we wore out our welcome" the dragon lowered his head and revealed that there was a saddled on his back. The cloaked man jumped onto the saddled and gently set Kakashi down as Obito came up to him.

"this is the ride you mentioned" asked Obito who was staring in awe at the huge creature.

"yep, jump on! The saddle is built for 5, just give me a second two open the hanger door" said the cloaked man as he ran to the panel next the giant door. Obio climbed into the saddled next to a fuming Kakashi.

"Kakashi your not mad because this guy had to carry are you? He had no choice, your ankle is broken" said Obito who only received a glare in response.

The hanger door opened and Mike got up and started to walk out of the hanger, pausing for only a second to let his cloaked friend back on to his back. Once outside, Mike spread his wings and took to the skies with Obito and Kakashi clinging to the saddle for dear life.

Once they leveled out the flight became easier. Obito released a chakra pulse to trigger all of the paper bombs and they watched as the bandit's hideout was destroyed."Hi … umm you know our names, but we don't know yours. Who are you?" asked Obito

"huh Oh sorry I never did introduce myself ..." he finally removed his hood.

The young man in front of them was blonde ... with blue eyes ... with tan skin ... and has three whisker like scars on each cheek "my name is Naruto Uzumaki"

The blonde moved toward them and kneeled next to Kakashi to examine the silver haired nin's broken ankle "not too bad, I can heal it if you want" he offered and Kakashi accepted. Kakashi and Obito's eyes widened when the cloaked man rested his hand on Kakashi's ankle and saw golden energy enveloped the injured ankle. Kakashi was sure the ape used a similar technique, but this sixteen year old boy couldn't be connected to the ape.

Naruto noticed Kakashi bloody lip and reached out brushed ninja's lip with his thumb and healed it. The simple action had Kakashi's heart racing "Thank you Naruto ... do you have any clothes ... we're a little exposed ..." said the copycat nin (why does he seem so familiar? I know I heard that name before ... why is my heart beating so fast? Adrenaline, yeah, it's just adrenaline)

"you can borrow some of my clothes until we reach your village" Naruto handed them a pack that was attached to the saddle.

"thank you, how long do you think it will take for Mike to get us there?" asked Kakashi

"well ... Mike is one of the fastest dragons you can find ... so about two days" Naruto said as Kakashi and Obito borrowed some clothes.

the ninja were shocked "TWO days! It took us six weeks to get here!"

Naruto chuckled


	4. New Home

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>"**Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
>(Demon  summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male X Male**

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x ?**

**Last time:**

"well … Mike is one of the fastest dragons you can find … so about two days" Naruto said as Kakashi and Obito borrowed some clothes.

the ninja were shocked "TWO days! It took us six weeks to get here!" Naruto chuckled

XXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night. They've been flying for a day so they stopped and made camp near a riverbank. Kakashi immediately took a bath to remove any trace of those vile bandits. Naruto only had one tent so he gave it to them. Obito was out like a light the second his head hit the pillow. But no matter what Kakashi did he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Naruto and ... what almost happened to him. The copycat nin finally gave up and went to sit by the fire.

When he stepped out of the tent he saw Naruto sitting next to the fire. The blonde looked at him and smiled "couldn't sleep?" Kakashi nodded and sat down next to Naruto "me neither, but your friend doesn't seem to have a problem"

Kakashi blinked and looked at Obito who was fast asleep and some how managed to roll out of the sleeping bag, Kakashi chuckled "he always was a heavy sleeper ... its nights like this that remind me how close I came to losing my teammate"

Naruto turned to him and waited for him to continue. Kakashi looked at the fire, "... 10 years ago a demon fox attacked my village and it looked like we were all going to die ... but something intervened ... a massive ape with red eyes and black skin ... me and my teammates were in some cliffs near the village ... the cliffs collapsed ... a-and Obito was crushed when he pushed me out of the way ... we thought he was dead, but the ape came out of nowhere, removed the boulder and healed him ... the ape saved him and 3 years later he saved my other teammate who was kidnapped by enemy ninja ... I can't help but be thankful ... Obito is alive and our teammate is getting married, I'm forever indebted to that ape" (WHY am I telling him all this?! ... Sure he saved us ... and I feel like I can trust him some how ... but I only just met him!)

The silver haired ninja didn't see Naruto smile "I'm happy for you. If you see the ape again you should try meeting him without the mask"

Kakashi blushed, he forgot he was stripped by bandits and didn't even have a mask "ummm Do you have anything I can borrow to cover my face? I don't think anyone will know who I am without something on my face ... how did you know I wore a mask?"

Naruto shrugged "the slight marks on your face and no I don't have anything, but there's a village not to far away that might have something. We can stop there before we leave … although, to be perfectly honest, it's a shame to cover your face, but with a beautiful face like yours in a ninja village there's bound to be security issues I guess" said Naruto who completely missed Kakashi's entire body turn bright red (he thinks I'm beautiful! ... why am I blushing like a genin kunoichi with a crush?!) were the thoughts of the copycat ninja with mismatched eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Naruto showed Kakashi where the village is and the silver haired ninja left to get a mask. He found something similar in red and bought it with some money Naruto gave him.

"I must remember to pay him back" muttered Kakashi as he left the store

Kakashi put on his red face mask and entered the campsite. He saw Mike stretching getting ready for take off. He saw Obito drying his head with a towel, but no Naruto.

"hey Kakashi, looks like you found something to cover your face, you know you can't tease Minato-sensei about looking like a girl when you have a face like that, right?"

Kakashi twitched "s-shut up, where's Naruto?"

"he's taking a dip before we go"

They heard a splash behind them and turned to see a dripping wet and naked blonde. "you guys ready to go?" asked the blonde. The two ninja just nodded because they were to stunned by Naruto's hot bod to say much of anything.

Nartuto was riddled with lean, toned rock solid muscles, he had broad powerful shoulders, and had an enormous cock. In other words, he was smoking hot! The silver haired ninja also noticed a scar on Naruto's left shoulder.

As Naruto walked by to his clothes Obito and Kakashi couldn't help but notice Naruto's long brown fluffy tail "you have a tail!" yelled Obito and Kakashi facepalmed at his friend's blunt statement.

Naruto nodded as he dressed "yes I do, come on Mike, time to go"

Mike came over and let the three climb on. Once they were situated he took to the skies.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato was at his desk doing paperwork when a ninja came in and said "hokage-sama, there's three people and a dragon here to see you, they're waiting at the south gate"

"thank you, tell them I'll be right there." The ninja nodded and left

After a second the ninja's words sank in and Minato's eyes widened "A DRAGON!" the young hokage used the hiraishin to take him to the south gate. There he saw a huge green dragon with a young blonde man wearing a green cloak sitting on his snout. The young man was watching his two companions walking towards him and the hokage was shocked to find that he recognized them.

"Kakashi, Obito what are you doing here? We only got your report confirming that you were in Tumbleweed only a week ago"

Kakashi eye smiled "we should discuss that in your office" he looked up at the young blonde man "you should come to. Would Mike be alright by himself?"

The cloaked blonde jumped off the dragon "yeah he'll be fine"

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato sat at his desk and looked at Obito, Kakashi and the newcomer "I want to know everything"

Kakashi started his report "when we made it to Tumbleweed we sent you confirmation that we arrived, but soon after that we were ambushed and taken captive by the bandits. One of our teammates were killed and the other, Ebisu, was the one who informed the bandits of our arrival"

Minato frowned "so Ebisu is a traitor"

Kakashi nodded "yes sensei, and after being taken captive we were stripped of our weapons and locked in a cell. That's when he came looking for Mike and ended up saving us in the process. This Naruto Uzumaki"

Minato nodded at in greeting at Naruto "Who's Mike?"

"the dragon, hokage-sama" said the younger blonde

Minato smiled "how did you manage to return so quickly?"

Obito grinned "he let us ride Mike"

Minato felt a pang of jealousy (I want to ride a dragon … why do feel like I know this boy?) "well, thank you Naruto" the blonde hokage had an idea "Naruto how old are you?"

"16, Hokage-sama"

Minato smiled "I personally believe in repaying debits, you are the right age and clearly show skill, so if you'd like, you can join the ninja academy, fully paid of course"

Naruto was stunned at the generous offer "thank you, I would like that"

Minato pulled out some papers and had Naruto read and sign them "congratulations Naruto, you're officially a student of Konoha's ninja academy, class starts tomorrow at 7:00 classroom A45. Take a look around town and find what you need and where to stay." Naruto left to find a place to stay after thanking Minato. When Naruto left Kakashi explained in detail what happened at the desert town and the hokage couldn't be happier that Naruto arrived when he did.

"I don't think making him a student was a good idea" said a sulking Kakashi

Obito shook his head "just ignore him sensei, he's just ticked that he wasn't much help in Tumbleweed because of chakra exhaustion and a busted ankle and that Naruto had to carry him like a damsel in distress"

Kakashi glared at Obito and Minato chuckled at their antics. He was immensely relieved that his former students were ok considering what almost happened to them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking through town, he just bought a house and found where the academy is. He was about to go get something to eat when someone came running around the corner and crashed into him falling to the ground.

Naruto saw that he ran into a boy about 8 years old with messy black hair and a very long scarf "sorry mister" the boy said as Naruto helped him up.

An old man came around the corner "you should be more careful Konohamaru" the old man noticed Naruto "hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi and this is my grandson Konohamaru. Are you new to Konoha?"

"nice to meet you. yeah I just got to the village today I'm Naruto Uzumaki a new student at the academy."

Sarutobi's interest was peeked "why don't you join Konohamaru and me for some dinner?"

Naruto smiled "sure"

After finding a seat at a ramen stand Sarutobi asked "so Naruto, tell me about yourself. Who are your parents?"

"my parents died not long after I was born"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked"

Naruto shook his head "it's ok, you didn't know. When my parents died my Grandma took me in. We did a lot of traveling and training together. Actually I did visit here 10 years ago, but the nine tails crashed that visit. Weren't you the hokage back then?"

Sarutobi's eyes widened "yes I was! You have an excellent memory! Minato is the hokage – oh my god, you're that boy who mistook Minato for a woman aren't you?"

Naruto choked on his ramen "crap, I was hoping no one would remember that. In my defense I was only six." (and I had a concussion from fighting fluffy) " He isn't mad is he? I'd hate to piss off the hokage when I just got here"

Sarutobi chuckled "no he isn't"

At some point Konohamaru almost slipped off his stool. Naruto caught him, but the boy grabbed his sleeve which pulled Naruto's shirt low enough to reveal his scar to the older Sarutobi.

"that's an interesting scar. how did that happen?" as he observed the scar on Naruto's left shoulder.

Sarutobi saw a flicker of something in the blonde's eyes, but it disappeared before he could tell what it was "it's from a fox bite" said the blonde

Naruto and Hiruzen continued chatting for a while. When the meal was done they said their good-byes and parted ways. Naruto went to his new house on top of the hokage mountain. He was lucky to find a place where Mike could sleep nearby without causing trouble.

Naruto looked over the cliffs admiring the view "I think I'll like it here" Mike grunted in agreement and nudged Naruto making the blonde frown "if I decide to become a ninja then I'll tell them about my connection with the ape. I should call Grandma now and tell her I arrived"


	5. Academy and Secrets

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Shino/Kakashi/**

**Last time:**

Naruto looked over the cliffs admiring the view "I think I'll like it here" Mike grunted in agreement and nudged Naruto making the blonde frown "if I decide to become a ninja then I'll tell them about my connection with the ape. I should call Grandma now and tell her I arrived"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi was sitting on the academy grounds waiting for one student in particular, Naruto.

**Flashback**

Sarutobi strolled into his old office to check on his successor "hello Minato, how are things?"

"except for the annoying council everything's good, how's retirement?"

"wonderful, I finely have time with my grandson and I ran into a new academy student by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, it's strange that you let new student enter in the middle of the year"

Minato nodded "normally yes, but according to Kakashi and Obito he displayed an amazing level of skill" Minato told Saruobi everything his former pupils told him "impressive isn't he? The offer to become a ninja seemed to interest him so I – Sarutobi-sama are you ok?"

"yes I'm fine, I'm just surprised that you really don't remember him. I thought you would remember the boy who mistook for a female"

Minato's jaw dropped and slammed his head on the desk "how did I miss that!?"

**Flashback end**

(I didn't technically lie to Minato. I just didn't tell him everything. I want to confirm my thoughts with Naruto first) thought the former kage.

A couple minutes later Naruto arrived at the academy and saw Sarutobi "Hello Sarutobi-san"

"Naruto, it's good to see you! Your early, that's good, I wanted to talk to you about something"

Naruto sat down next to him "about what, Sarutobi-san?"

"Naruto do you know the story about the giant ape?" Naruto nodded "well, there's more to it. We actually met that ape again three years later, I think Kakashi told you, that the ape saved his teammate. I remember his teammate's account of what happened and it struck me as strange. The ape took Kakashi's teammate to a campsite and she claims that she saw him shrink before she past out. It's because of those two facts I always wondered if the ape had a smaller form or even a human form. You know in the fight with fox the ape was slashed on both cheeks and bitten on the left shoulder. Your healing ability Minato described is similar to the ape's and your scars would match the ape's wounds ... you have nothing to fear of me not after what you did for this village"

Naruto stayed quiet for a little bit before chuckling "I have to admit I didn't expect anyone to figure that out. Oh well, can I show you something Sarutobi-san?"

The old man nodded and Naruto rested his left hand on Sarutobi's shoulder. Then he extended his right index finger and right middle finger in a salute and tapped his forehead. The two disappeared.

10 minutes later they reappeared except they were both standing and Naruto's tail was not wrapped around his waist.

"sooo long ago, the last two aliens of a warrior race came to earth and they were called saiyans and you and your Grandma are descendants of these saiyans is that right?" asked the stunned Sarutobi.

Naruto nodded "yep, that's the gist of it, but could you keep it between us for now? Not everyone is open minded about these things"

Sarutobi remembered the council meeting after the attack and gladly agreed "I have no problem with that, but can I ask, if your Grandma is a saiyan too why did she let you fight the fox and not herself?"

Naruto winced "well, we went into space before coming to Konoha and Grandma ended up picking a fight with a space worm and lost her tail. It grew back, but not in time to fight fluffy. A word of warning if you ever meet her don't bring that up it's a sore subject"

Sarutobi heard the bell ring "that's the bell you better go and Naruto you should tell at least Minato if you decide to become a ninja, if you would like my help in any thing just ask"

XXXXXXXXXX

"ok class, we have a new student, his name is Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka and Naruto came into the room with Mizuki. Everyone was looking at him with a blush or with hearts in their eyes, even Iruka.

A pink haired girl stood up "Iruka-sensei why is this guy being let into the academy in the middle of the year? We had to do all that work and he just walks in, it's not Fair. He should just leave, he won't be able to pass anyway-"

"Sakura sit down and stop being rude" Sakura flopped down into her seat and Iruka turned to Naruto "don't listen to her. This isn't like a civilian school. As long as you pass the finale you'll be fine. Now let's see, there's an empty seat next to Shino Aburame. Shino would you stand up" a boy about Naruto's age, with thick spikey brown hair, sunglasses and a baggy grey coat stood up. Naruto made his way up the stairs. He paused only for a second before sitting next to Shino.

After class Naruto went outside and a boy with hair styled like a ducks ass came over to him "give them back, I'm Sasuke Uchiha of the elite ninja clan you can't take things from me!"

Naruto shrugged "I didn't take them, you threw them at me. You know one of them was going to hit Shino"

Sasuke scoffed "who cares about the bug freak. Just give me my kunai"

Naruto shrugged and reached into the pocket of his brown jacket and pulled out three kunai. He gave them to Sasuke who snatched them before stomping away. Sasuke was mad! He wanted to put he new guy in his place so when Iruka turned around he threw some kunai at Naruto, but the kunai vanished! He realized later that his kunai didn't just disappear, but that Naruto caught them in midflight and he moved so fast that it looked like he just paused for a second.

The arrogant Uchiha didn't like that the new guy could move so fast (when I activate my sharingan I'll show him who's better!)

Naruto had a few minutes before class started again so he looked around and he saw three guys about two years older than himself talking to a classmate. It was Shino.

Naruto stepped in when one of the guys shoved Shino down to the ground "are you alright" he asked as he helped the brunette up.

"yes I'm f-"

The goon in charge saw Naruto and said "hey new guy, you should get away from that freak. He's an Aburame, a bunch of insects live in him"

The sunglasses wearer felt his heart sink, he was sure this new comer would leave him at the mercy of the three bullies, but he got the shock of a lifetime when the new comer said "so … you guys don't like this guy because he has insects in his body, is that right?" they nod "then I don't think I will leave this guy alone with a bunch narrow minded twits like you three"

The three bullies were pissed that Naruto insulted them "then we'll get you too" the goons threw rocks at Naruto and Shino. However, Naruto easily caught each rock with one hand and flicked them back at the goons. Each rock nailed each goon right between the eyes and knocked them out.

The Aburame was dumbfound at what just happened "thank you"

"it's no problem, I'm used to guys like that. Not everyone likes tails" he unwrapped his tail from around his waist and showed Shino. Shino blushed his fingers were itching to touch the tail. The tail looked so fluffy and soft, but before he could ask if he coubell for class rang and they went back to the class. The rest of the day was uneventful except for Sasuke's glares which intensified after Naruto beat him in a spar.

When school let out Shino stopped Naruto in the hall "Uzumaki-san, thank you again for earlier"

"it wasn't any trouble and you can call me Naruto, can I ask you a question?" Shino nodded "would you like to go out with me?"

Shino's brain was shattered, he couldn't believe someone asked him out! "you mean on a date?"

Naruto nodded "yes, but if you don't swing that way I understand"

Shino blushed "I would like to go out with you"

Naruto smiled "great, how's Saturday around 7?"

Shino was shocked further when Naruto placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving (did that really happen?) thought the insect user.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi smiled, it has been a little over five months since Naruto came to the village and now he was going to graduate the ninja academy next week. Now he and Naruto were headed to Minato's office to tell him about his connection to the ape.

"I take it you already told Shino about this"

Naruto nodded and smiled "yep, he was fine with it"

Sarutobi chuckled "that's good to hear, but when are you two going to go public with your relationship"

Naruto sighed "I want to, but Shino is worried about how his clan will react so we're keeping it quiet a little longer"

Sarutobi nodded "it's understandable, Naruto you ready?" the blonde nodded

The retired kage opened the door to reveal Minato doing paperwork and Kakashi sitting nearby reading.

Minato looked up "hey, what's up?"

Sarutobi smiled "Naruto has something to show you both, but we will need to go somewhere else unless you want a skylight"

Minato stood up and stretched his back "I could use a break anyway, so where should we go?"

Sarutobi rested his right hand on Kakashi's shoulder and his other hand on Minato's shoulder "Naruto will take us" Naruto rested his hand on Sarutobi's shoulder and tapped his forehead with his other hand.

The four ninja vanished.

XXXXXXXXXX

They reappeared on a mountain a long ways away.

An awestruck Minato looked around "where are we? How did we get here? Naruto do you know the hiraishin?"

Naruto shook his head "no I don't. That technique was called 'instant transmission' it's similar to your hiraishin, but doesn't require seals and this place is Mount Paozu, my family has lived here a long time."

A stunned Kakashi said "wow so is this is what you wanted to show us?"

Naruto chuckled "not really, it's just this is a good place to do this" said the blonde as he held out his hand as if he was holding a ball and a sphere of solid energy appeared. Naruto threw the ball into the air where stayed suspended in the sky. Kakashi's eyes widened as he remembered the strange feeling he got when he and Obito went to save Rin and realized that this was what he saw, this moon like ball. But what did it mean?

Sarutobi sweatdropped when he noticed Minato and Kakashi ogling the young blonde as he undressed (and people call me a pervert) he saw Naruto finish stripping and was looking at the ball in the sky "it would be a good idea to step back" the old man warned as he moved back.

The second Naruto looked at the 'moon' he started to change.

He grew bigger.

His eyes turned solid red and glowed.

He grew even larger and his skin turned black.

Minato and Kakashi's jaws dropped lower as each second past.

He grew a thick coat of brown fur as he continued to increase in size.

2 minutes later the changes were done and there standing in front of the ninja was the ape!

Minato stuttered "so Naruto is the ape?"

The ape/Naruto nodded "yes I am"

"YOU CAN TALK!" screamed Kakashi and Minato

"yes I've been able to talk in this form for about three years now" said ape/Naruto

Sarutobi smiled "ok Naruto, you can change back now"

Naruto nodded and looked at the 'moon'. The 'moon' shattered and Naruto started to revert back to normal.

Naruto was back to normal and started getting dressed "that is what I wanted to show you. You see many years ago two aliens came to earth. They were the last of a warrior race called Saiyans. My grandma and I are their descendants. Well, we aren't exactly like the Saiyans back then. We have tails and can transform, but the ape form is different so saiyan blood might've mutated over the years"

It took a minute for Minato to process the information, but when he did he smiled and then frowned "I was going to bring this up later, but in light of this new information I should tell you now. The council wants you to join the CCA"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "the CCA? You mean the Clan Creation Act that requires at least 5 mates? I have no problem with it, but have to talk to my lover and make sure it's ok with him"

Sarutobi could see disappointment and hope flicker in the eyes of Minato and Kakashi (if Shino approves the CCA then Naruto will have no problem getting more mates)


	6. Exams and Dates

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Shino/Kakashi/**

**Last time:**

Sarutobi could see disappointment and hope flicker in the eyes of Minato and Kakashi (if Shino approves the CCA then Naruto will have no problem getting more mates)

XXXXXXXXXX

**Kakashi's Perverted dream **

A naked Kakashi was pinned to a bed by an equally naked Naruto who was staring hungrily at him.

"I want to be your mate aaah" moaned the silver haired man as their hard cocks brushed together.

Naruto responded with a kiss. The blonde's tongue slipped into Kakashi's mouth to tease the other wet muscle. Kakaski moaned into the kiss as Naruto's strong hands explored every inch of his body.

Kakashi broke the kiss to moan when the blonde's naughty hands landed on his hard cock "aaaahhhhhhhh! Yes ahh" the silver haired ninja thrashed and moaned wildly as he was grinding his crotch against the blonde's hand.

"ooooooh yes oooh yes I'm ah I'm"

**End of Kakashi's dream**

Kakashi woke up from his erotic dream dripping with sweat and very horny "I don't know how much more of this I can take" he panted. He looked at the clock next to his bed and smiled. The graduation exam is today. Once Naruto passed he'd be a legal adult! Minato told him that Naruto's lover gave the go ahead with the CCA and Naruto signed up. Kakashi didn't know who the blonde's lover was, but he didn't care as long as he had a chance to be with Naruto.

Kakashi groaned at the idea of getting fucked by Naruto with his other mates watching or vice versa. He lowered his boxers and pumped his hard weeping cock with one hand while using his other hand to play with his nipples.

He needed more so he grabbed a dildo from under the bed, slicked it up with lube and thrust it into his tight passage. Kakashi thrashed and moaned as he worked out his pent up pleasure. The silver haired man imagined his crush was watching him do this and came right there.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shino was headed to the academy to take the exam. As he crossed the bridge he saw a park. That was where he and Naruto had their first date.

**Flashback**

Shino waited patiently for Naruto to arrive for their date. He was very nervous. As much as he liked Naruto he was skeptical that the blonde would show up. It's very rare that someone outside the clan take an interest in a bug user, unless it's for a cruel prank.

"hey Shino, ready "

The bug user nodded, he was actually surprised to see the blonde walking up to him with a basket. Naruto took Shino by the hand and led him to a park, pulled a blanket out of the basket and set up a picnic.

The blonde pulled out a few platters of food and some plates "I didn't know what you would like, so I made a variety of things. Oh, would you like chopsticks or forks and knives"

Shino took the chopsticks and looked at the food "everything looks delicious, you really made all this?"

Naruto laughed "yep, someone had to learn how to cook cause my Grandma couldn't, so I did. Oh there's a chocolate cake for dessert"

The insect charmer lit up, he wasn't really into many sweets, but he did have a weakness for chocolate. They ate in a peaceful silence for a while before Naruto handed Shino a big piece of cake.

Shino popped a piece of moist confection into his mouth and nearly moaned "this is very good" he said as he munched on the cake.

Naruto's smile made Shino's heart flutter "I'm glad you like it" the blonde looked at the Shino's plate and chuckled "your insects seem to like it too"

Shino saw his insects steal crumbs off his plate "yeah ... Naruto, why did you ask me out?"

"your smart, calm, open minded and I like you. You seem surprised I asked you out"

The bug user nodded "I am. It's just that people tend to avoid members of my clan. In fact, I've only met one other person who didn't freak out. He was a little boy with a baby dragon named Mike I met ten years ago"

Naruto blinked and stared at the bug user in shock "you didn't by any chance carry around a caterpillar plushy almost as big as you named Bugsy, did you?"

Shino's jaw dropped behind his collar. He realized Naruto looked a lot like the boy that he met 10 years ago except "those whisker marks are scars not birthmarls, aren't they?"

Naruto nodded "yeah, hey want to see Mike?" the insect user smiled and nodded "great, but a word of warning, he isn't a lap dragon anymore"

**Flashback over**

Shino smiled at the memory as he approached his classroom and took his seat next to Naruto. He felt the saiyan's tail brushed his hand in a silent greeting and smiled.

Iruka and Mizuki entered the room and Iruka said "alright every one, today is the final exam, first is the written portion"

The two teachers passed out the papers and gave everyone 30 minutes to complete it. When that was done everyone went outside for the weapons portion. Shino scored 9/10 and Sasuke got 10/10, but the Uchiha was pissed when Naruto scored 10/10 and got some extra credit for hitting all vital points.

Iruka smiled "alright next is sparing. First up is Naruto and Sasuke"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hours later Shibi Aburame was traveling through the forest looking for his son Shino. He just came back from a mission and wanted to congratulate his son on passing the exam and tell him the elders of their clan have arranged for him to marry. His insects led him to a house on top of the hokage mountain and he could see people inside. One was Naruto and the other was a cute brunette he didn't recognize who was wearing nothing, but a huge shirt that had to be Naruto's. He sent some insects into the house to see if Shino was there. As a result his could hear the couples conversation.

_"so Naruto, how's your Grandma? Wasn't she holding a tournament to find an apprentice?"_ asked the brunette as he made some tea.

Naruto who was sitting at the table fiddling with the insides of a metal gadget said _"funny thing actually, the spirit detective won. It figures, the won one person she didn't want to train"_ the blonde glanced at the brunette _"why do my clothes look better on you?"_

The brunette chuckled_ "couldn't she just change her mind or ditch the dojo?"_ he swiveled his hips out of Naruto's reach and handed the pouting blonde a cup of tea.

Naruto shrugged and took the cup _"she may not like spirit detectives, but she really doesn't care bas long as she can pass the dojo along to someone so she can move here. She clearly isn't happy about, as she says 'training an idiot', look at what she did to her scouter"_ the blonde held up the busted gadget.

The brunette wasn't happy _"speaking of idiots, I can't believe that prick shot a fireball at you! He should've been arrested, but noooo he's part of the elite clan of spoiled brats so he can't get in trouble"_

Shibi chuckled as the brunette's feisty nature reminded him of his late wife.

_"yeah Sasuke is a jerk, but what can we do? We should just be happy that we both passed and no one was hurt"_ said the blonde

_"that won't stop that arrogant emo from doing it again! Someone should talk to the hokag- meep"_ the brunette was pulled into Naruto's lap and silenced with a kiss.

The brunette pouted when the kiss broke _"that's not fair"_

The blonde chuckled _"all's fair in love and war and this is definitely love"_

The brunette blushed and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck _"I love you Naruto Uzumaki"_

At this point Shibi decided to leave and give the couple some privacy.

XXXXXXXXXX

"that won't stop that arrogant emo from doing it again! Someone should talk to the hokag- meep" the brunette was pulled into Naruto's lap and silenced with a kiss.

The brunette pouted when the kiss broke "that's not fair"

The blonde chuckled "all's fair in love and war. This is definitely love"

The brunette blushed and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck "I love you Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto smiled "and I love you, Shino Aburame"

The two shared a long heated kiss before moving to the couch where Shino lost the only piece of clothing he had on and moaned as the blonde explored his body. Neither of the lovers noticed three little beetles race out of the house. The bugs received a distress signal from their host. They traveled to the spot where they last saw their host and found a tree with a Shibi shaped dent in it. The beetles flew down to the forest floor and found Shibi embed in a hole in the ground, which was also in the shape of their host. Mike lumbered by and paused briefly to sniff the bug user before walking away wondering why the human is sitting in a hole.

Shibi groaned "the elders aren't going to like this ... why didn't Shino tell me?" the clan head wondered with a depressed cloud over his head.


	7. In-Laws

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Shino / Kakashi / Minato / **

**Last time:**

Shibi groaned "the elders aren't going to like this … why didn't Shino tell me?" the clan head wondered with a depressed cloud over his head.

XXXXXXXXXX

(what should I do? Tell the elders? No, they'll try to break them up!) these were the frantic thoughts of one Shibi Aburame as he wondered how to save his son's relationship while he waited for the council meeting to start.

Minato entered the room "sorry for being late, the jonin meeting took longer than expected" said the blonde as he took his seat.

Danzo stood up "understandable hokage-sama, if it's alright, I would like to start this meeting off with the subject of Naruto Uzumaki. Has he considered our offer of joining the CCA?"

No one noticed Shibi perk up, a CCA contract would overrule the elders arranged marriage.

Minato smiled "yes he signed everything yesterday. It took longer than expected because he wanted to clear it with his boyfriend"

Shibi couldn't be happier!

"so Uzumaki has a boyfriend, who is it?" asked Danzo

"all the details will be made pubic this afternoon after the team assignments"

XXXXXXXXXX

"team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno-"

Iruka was cut off by Sakura's shriek "YES take that Ino!"

"Sakura sit down!" the pink banshee took her seat and Iruka continued "team 7, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki-"

"what!? Why do I have to be with him?" screamed Sakura as she pointed at the blonde. Naruto wrapped his tail around Shino's waist, Sakura didn't know it, but she is very close to getting attacked by a hive of insects.

"Sakura I've told this before your grades put you at the bottom of the class so you by default have to be with the top two students, Naruto and Sasuke" said Iruka who was trying really hard to stay calm.

"I'm the dead last!"

Iruka sighed "again this isn't a civilian school, you aced the written portion, but that's only 10% of your total grade and you did badly on every other section which makes you dead last. Now, moving on, team 7 your sensei is Kakashi Hatake ... team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi, team 9 we can skip ... team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara and your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Well that's everyone, I wish you all luck in your ninja career" Iruka and Mizuki left the room.

Ino looked at Naruto "so Naruto, is it true that you got a CCA contract?"

The blonde nodded "yes I was approved an all male contract"

The interest of Konoha's biggest gossip hound was peeked "all male? How's that possible?"

"it's possible because part of my bloodline allows me to impregnate all my mates even males" Naruto chuckled when he looked at the shocked ... and some blushing faces.

"it's true then that you're dating someone, right?" asked a very eager Ino

Naruto smiled "yes I am, but you'll have to wait until the details are released in a couple hours"

Ino pouted, she wanted to know now, but before she ask any more questions three people appeared in puffs of smoke in the room.

A brown haired man with a goatee and a cigarette in his mouth said "I'm Asuma Sarutobi, team 10 follow me" Asuma winced as Ino shot a glare at him, she was mad that he interupted.

A woman long curly black hair and ruby red eyes said "I am Kurenai, team 8 follow me please" Shino felt Naruto's tail brush his hand silently wishing him luck.

The last person was a silver haired ninja that Naruto already knew "I'm Kakashi Hatake meet me on the roof in 5 minutes" he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and was going to challenge him to a race, but scowled when he noticed that Naruto was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Kakashi got to the roof he wasn't surprised to see Naruto there already "so how's it going Naruto?" he didn't show it, but he had some serious butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.

"pretty good, my grandma is visiting tomorrow so that will be interesting" said the blonde

Kakashi eye smiled "really? I'd like to meet her"

Naruto grinned "sure ... and here they come" he said as Sasuke and Sakura made to the roof. They were completely out of breath.

Kakashi sighed he wanted more time with Naruto "ok, now that you're all here let's introduce ourselves, I'll start, I'm Kakashi Hatake I have likes, dislikes, many hobbies and a dream"

Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped at the lack of information while Naruto chuckled "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like reading, training and spending time with my boyfriend. I dislike people who treat people differently because of something that is out of their control. My hobbies, training, spending time with my boyfriend, reading and fiddling with gadgets. And my dream would be to have a big family with lots of kids "

Kakashi's heart fluttered (I'll give you as many babies as you want) "that's wonderful Naruto ... pinky, you're next"

Sakura twitched at her nickname "I'm Sakura Haruno, my likes ..." she giggles and looks at Sasuke "my hobbies ..." she stares at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes "my dream ..." she looks at Sasuke and squeals "and I hate Naruto and Ino"

It was taking every ounce of Kakashi's restraint to keep himself from yelling at the fangirl "you're up Broody"

Sasuke scoffed "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I have few likes and many dislikes. Training is my hobby and my dream is to defeat my brother and become the clan head"

Naruto and Kakashi sweat dropped while Sakura had hearts floating out of her eyes.

"with the introductions out of the way I want you guys to meet me tomorrow at 8:00 o'clock at training ground seven for the second part of the exam ... oh, it wouldn't be a good idea to eat breakfast"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and Sakura at training ground seven and saw that vKakashi was not there yet.

Sasuke shot a glance at Naruto "so you're dating the bug freak-"

The Uchiha felt a wave of killer intent hit him and instantly shut up "you can say anything you want about me, but don't you dare insult my mate" said the blonde with a dangerously serious tone. Sakura was going to yell at Naruto, but a scary amount of killer intent her kept her quiet until Kakashi arrived at 9:50.

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed Sakura

Kakashi eye smiled "yeah sorry saw a black so I took the long way to avoid it"

Sakura glared "Liar"

Kakashi chuckled "well lets get started" he pulled out two bells and a timer "you have to grab one of these bells before the timer rings in order to pass" he explained as he set up the timer and put it on a stump.

"but there's only two bells, Kakashi-sensei, what happens if we can't get one?" said the pink banshee.

"if you don't get a bell you get sent back to the academy ... begin" the three jumped into the trees and as expected Naruto completely vanished.

(something seems off about this ... I'm mean regular genin can't beat a jonin... oh, we have to work as a team) concluded the blonde and he appeared next to Sasuke "Sasuke the point of the test is teamwork, we have to work together"

Sasuke scoffed "you're only saying that because you know you can't beat him, but I can so fuck off loser"

Naruto sighed and left to find Sakura who was hiding in a bush "Sakura this test is about teamwork-"

"go away, I would only work with Sasuke!" she snapped

Naruto blinked and an idea came to him "this was Sasuke's idea, he told me to get you"

Sakura's eyes widened "he did! Tell me what he wants me to do"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke kicked at Kakashi, but the jonin easily blocked it and grabbed the Uchiha's leg to toss him into the bushes. The second Sasuke hit the bushes a huge log flew out of the trees and came right at him. He casually dodged the log and stepped right into a series of explosive tags. He quickly body flickered up into a tree to avoid the explosions.

*beep*beep* the alarm sounded and the three genin came out of hidingto stand in front of Kaklashi "ok, time is up and since you guys didn't get a bell you all-"

Sakura held up the two bells "you mean these sensei"

Kakashi blinked "how did you get them?"

Sakura smiled and started gushing "Sasuke figured out that the test was about teamwork so he distracted you while Naruto and I made the traps and Naruto used the traps as cover to get the bells! You're amazing Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked completely confused ffor a second before covering it up with an arrogant smirk "of course I am"

Kakashi saw the confusion and knew that Naruto had something to do with it "ok you guys ... pass" Sasuke smirked and left with Sakura tailing him.

"ok Naruto, what really happened?" asked an amused Kakashi

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly "well they wouldn't work with me so I told Sakura this was Sasuke's idea and worked around Sasuke" the silver haired ninja laughed.

Naruto blinked and looked in the direction of the east gate "right on time, my grandma is here"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Kakashi went into the blonde's and found Shino setting up some tea and amother person sitting at the table. This person was a very short elderly woman with pinkish gray hair and brown.

Naruto hugged the woman "hello Grandma it's good to see you. This is Kakashi Hatake and I see you met Shino" said the blonde before kissing Shino, the woman saw the look Kakashi the two lovers "oh before I forget let me get your scouter ... just don't break it this time" he went into the next room.

"Kakashi, I'm Genkai, Naruto's Grandma. are you the one who Naruto helped?" asked Genkai

Kakashi nodded "he saved me and my teammate Obito and helped us get home"

Genkai smiled "that's my grandson, so Shino tell me about yourself, are you ok with this CCA contract?"

Shino smiled "actually I like the idea, Naruto is a great person and he should have the chance to be with more people who care for him the way I do"

Naruto came back into the room and tossed a square gadget with a green lens to her "you're still mad that I didn't have you read the contract before I signed it, aren't you?"

Genkai ignored the question, she was a little ticked "you did a good job repairing this"

Naruto rolled his eyes "yeah, it wasn't easy though, how did you break it?"

"I threw it at my idiot apprentice's head"

Everyone deadpanned "this Yusuke Urameshi must have a really hard head" said a stunned blonde. He heard someone knock on the door and let the person on. It was Minato.

Genkai nodded "hello you must be the hokage"

Minato smiled "yes, I'm Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage it's va pleasure to finally meet you ..."

"call me Genkai, we were just talking about my apprentice and what a stubborn block head he is. I'm glad I left him the way I did"

Minato raised an eyebrow "how did you leave him?"

"I left him in a cave filled with snakes"

Everyone, even Naruto, looked shocked and Naruto turned to Shino "don't worry she isn't training our kids"

Genkai chuckled "they aren't poisonous or anything, but I agree, Great-grandchidren are for me to spoil not train and I expect lots of them running around"

She sipped her tea seemingly ignorant of the blushing faces of not only her Grandson and Shino, but Minato and Kakashi as well.

"so Naruto, have you thought of any other mates?"

Naruto smiled "I don't really have anyone in mind, Honestly I never thought I'd have to look for more than one mate ... I'm just looking for strong, kind, open minded men ... age differences don't bother me either ... but Shino and I agree that Sasuke is not an option"

They continued chatting until it was dark out and that's when Genkai said good-bye and went back to show Yusuke some mercy.

"Naruto can we talk to you please" Naruto went outside with Minato and Kakashi who both looked nervous.

Minato took a deep breath, he never felt so nervous before "I ummm I was wondering if you meant what you said ... it's just ... we-mmmm" Minato's panicked stuttering was cut off by Naruto lips which were pressed against the hokage's. Minato moaned into the kiss and his knees turned to jelly. Kakashi was hurt because thought Naruto choose Minato, but when he tried to leave he felt soething grab his arm. It was Naruto's tail!

When Naruto finally pulled off of Minato he moved to Kakashi "could you take off your mask" Kakashi blushed and pulled down his mask revealing his face. Naruto leaned over and locked lips with Kakashi and the jonin's eyes fluttered closed at the amazing feeling.

As they broke apart for some air Naruto said "I would be honored to have you both as mates"


	8. Missions and Mates

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ or YuYu Hakusho any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Shino / Kakashi / Minato / **

**Last time:**

As they broke apart for some air Naruto said "I would be honored to have you both as mates"

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day Naruto woke up and went to meet his 'teammates'. When he got there he saw Sasuke trying to get away from Sakura by climbing up a tree. The blonde sat under a nearby tree to watch the hysterical event. Sakura of course was having no luck getting the Uchiha so Naruto helps her by channeling some chakra into his fingertip and let it fly. The energy hit the branch the Uchiha was on making it shatter sending Sasuke into the rabid fangirl's arms.

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke and snickered at his student's predicament "having fun Sasuke?" the Uchiha glared at his sensei "alright lets go get our first mission"

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato smiled as team 7 entered his office "ready for your first mission?" he held out a scroll and Sasuke came up and snatched the scroll away.

"finding a cat, what kid of mission is this? Give us something better and more worthy of my skills" demanded the rude Uchiha.

Minato rolled his eyes "this is a D rank mission and being that you are all genin you start with D ranks, no arguments" of course if it was Naruto asking he'd probably give them an A rank.

Naruto leaned over and looked at the scroll "ummmm hokage-sama, you might want to raise this mission a couple ranks"

"why?" asked a slightly worried Minato

XXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT IS THAmmmf" Sakura's scream was cut off when Kakashi and Minato clapped their hands over her mouth.

"He is Mike and he's a dragon and that cat is his new little friend" whispered Naruto as he pointed to a cat sunning itself on the sleeping dragon's back. The very cat they were supposed to get!

Minato whispered "Naruto when did this start?"

Naruto shrugged "couple weeks ago? He has grown very attached to Tora and is kind of protective of her"

Kakashi winced when Mike drew a deep breath and blew flames out of his nose "can you get Tora?"

Naruto nodded "if he stays asleep sure-"

"Great Fireball Jutsu" Sasuke let a giant fireball fly out of his mouth which collided with Mike. Sasuke smirked, he thought he slayed the dragon, but he stared in shock as Mike casually woke up and yawned as if a gentle breeze stirred him from his slumber before spreading his wings and taking to the skies.

Kakashi shook his head "what do they think they're doing?" he questioned as Sasuke and Sakura took off after Mike.

Naruto frowned "Sasuke really should stop throwing fireballs or Mike will think he is playing"

"is that bad?" asked Minato

"he's used to playing with me in my ape form so he could get rough" said Naruto

Kakashi sighed "well what do we do now? Can we still get Tora?"

The saiyan nodded "Mike maybe a fast at flying, but he isn't as fast as me. Plus I can use instant transmission if I have to. I just wish he was asleep so he didn't see me take Tora"

Minato frowned, he felt a little bad about making Naruto take Mike's friend away "how about we let him calm down first ... Naruto what do you mean you're faster than Mike? Can you fly?" instead of a response Naruto wrapped an arm around both their waists and surprised both of them by slowly floating off the ground.

Minato was awestruck as they flew above the trees "amazing, how are you doing this?"

"I'm pushing Ki under my feet"

The blonde's eyes widened "Ki, you mean you know how to separate physical energy from chakra!"

Naruto landed softly on the ground "yep, it's natural for a saiyan to be able to use Ki and my grandma specializes in using spiritual energy so I know both"

Minato's eyes lit up "can you teach us?"

Naruto nodded "of course, I'm actually teaching Shino now ... he thought it would be a good idea so that when we start to have kids he can keep up with them. So I started teaching him after I put my mark on him"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "mark?"

"my mating mark, I apply it during sex"

Minato blushed " ... what kind of techniques can be done with Ki?"

"energy blasts" a glowing ball flew out of his hand and blew up a boulder "and blades and other types of things like energy rings" 8 rings flew out of his hands and wrapped around Minato's ankles, wrists, elbows and knees.

"incredible, and i can't use chakra with these rings" said Minato

Naruto grinned "yeah, Shino helped me tweak them so they blocked the chakra pathways"

Kakashi out of know where turned Naruto around "I want you to mark me now" he said as he ripped off his mask and kissed him. Naruto was stunned for a minute, but quickly started kissing back and reached down to grab Kakashi's firm rear and picked him up. The jonin wrapped his legs his around the blonde's waist as he was pinned to a tree.

Minato watched as Naruto stripped Kakashi and himself as he molested the very willing jonin. The hokage's pants tightened as he watched Naruto's tail whip around to stroke Kakashi's weeping erection earning more pleasured moans.

"ahhhh hahhh Naruto oh oh god are ahh are you using Ki? ahhh" screamed Kakashi as the saiyan slipped his fingers into his puckered entrance to stretch the jonin.

Naruto smirked "very perceptive, I coated my fingers with Ki to enhance your sense of touch and prevent tearing ... you already seem slightly loose, do you play with yourself?" asked Naruto who was thoroughly enjoying the screams coming from his soon to be mate.

Kakashi thrashed against the tree moaning wildly as the saiyan found an amazing spot deep iside him and was massaging it without mercy "YES ahhhh I-I touch myself-f w-when I ahhh t-think o-of you OH FUCK I'm I'M ahh NARUTO" the jonin came hard splashing his cum onto himself and Naruto.

Naruto moved Kakashi to a patch of soft grass "want to keep going?"

Kakashi mewled "fuck yes and don't hold back, it's not nice to tease your sensei ahhh" his back arched off the ground as the large saiyan dick pushed past his inner ring of muscle and filled him "oh oh fuck ahhh so big!"

Minato watched as Naruto pounded Kakashi until the jonin was a screaming thrashing mess that couldn't form a coherent sentence. The hokage himself was quivering with pent up pleasure from just watching and was doing all he could to keep himself from cuming in his pants.

"I hope you're are paying attention Minato because you're next" the hokage broke from his daze and looked at Naruto. Naruto was now facing him, his tail was holding Kakashi around the waist so that the silver hair nin's abused hole was positioned over his cock. His hands were holding Kakashi behind the knees so the jonin's were spread giving Minato the perfect view. Naruto lowered Kakashi onto his cock and Minato was entranced by the huge manhood moving in and out of his former student causing intense screams.

Minato bit his lip, he was trying not to cum, he really was ...

Naruto licked Kakashi's neck "you are mine Kakashi Hatake" the saiyans eyes glowed red, like in his ape form and he bit down on the jonin's pale neck and poured his energy into that spot. Kakashi screamed in pure pleasure and came spraying several thick white ribbons of cum before falling unconscious.

Naruto chuckled as he held his spent mate "we'll work on your stamina" he gently laid Kakashi on the grass and covered him with his large brown coat before walking over to Minato. He smirked when he saw the hokage's limp form being held up by his rings and cum dripping from his ninja sandals. The blonde saiyan hooked his finger under Minato's chin and lifted his face so he could look into the glazed blue eyes of the hokage.

"cumming so soon Minato, well we're not done yet" he kissed the older blonde earning a whimper as their tongues danced together. Minato yelped and bucked his hips when Naruto fondled his soaked clothed crotch "lets get rid of some of these clothes"

He hiked up the robes and pulled Minato's pants and sandals off. A look of confusion crossed Minato's flushed face when Naruto did not remove the robes he was wearing. Before he could ask Naruto graced him with a mischievous smirk and disappeared under the hokage's robes.

Minato's eyes widened when he felt a hot wet tongue lap a his soaked genitals "Naruto ahhh hot ahhh" the hokage thrashed against his bindings as the saiyan teased him mercilessly from under the robes. He moaned as something wet and hot consumed his erection down to the root and started sucking. Minato's mind melted in pleasure.

"OH FUCK ahhh" yelped the hokage when a devilish finger pierced his virgin hole and stroked his inner walls. It was too much ... the fingers stirring his insides ... the heat around his cock, he came and came hard.

Naruto emerged from under the robes and licked a few droplets of cum off his lower lip "ready Minato?"

"yes, fuck me!" his robes fell to the ground exposing his naked body for all to see. Naruto moved behind him and placed the tip of his cock at Minato's virgin entrance. He slow pushed into the tight heat.

"damn, you're tight Minato, you feel so good around my dick" Minato was too far gone to reply. Naruto pushed all the way in and while he let Minato adjust he moved his hands to play with the blonde's nipples. The saiyan's tail whipped around to tease the hokage's cock as he started thrusting into Minato. The cried out in pure ecstasy and thrashed wildly loving the feeling of being filled over and over again.

"ahhhh oh oh oh oh god FUCK" with all that attention Minato didn't last long before cumming again, but Naruto didn't stop his powerful thrusts or his ministrations. Minato had two more orgasms ripped from him.

Naruto licked Minato's neck and somewhere in the hokage's lust hazed mind he heard Naruto say "you are mine Minato Namikaze" and felt the saiyan bite down on his slender neck causing pleasure to flood every nerve in his body. Minato threw his head bach and his toes curled as his most powerful orgasm washed through him before he lost consciousness.

"cute" Naruto chuckled as he picked up his new mate and laid him next to Kakashi. He held them both as he waited for them to wake up

XXXXXXXXXX

The Aburame clan head knocked on the door of Naruto's home to see his son Shino open the door "Shino can I come in?"

Shino nodded and let his father in ''is something wrong, father?"

Shibi shook his head "He's good to you, right?" he asked as he sat on the couch and was given a cup of tea.

The young bug nin smiled and subconsciously rubbed a sensitive spot on his neck "yes, Naruto is an amazing person and I love him ... I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was concerned about the elders" he sipped his tea.

"I understand, you know they tried to arrange a marriage for you if you didn't agree to that CCA contract you would've been married to your cousin Muta" Shino rolled his eyes, he wasn't surprised "is he really ok with your insects? He isn't going to take a mate that will be put off?"

"no father, he promised to pick only open minded people who won't think little of me ... and I asked Naruto about his feelings towards my insects. He just said that he loves me and my insects are apart of of me ... well he did say he was a little envious of my insects"

Shibi raised an eyebrow "envious?"

Shino nodded "he says he wants to stay inside me as long as they do ... we tried once, 10 hours, I couldn't walk right for a week"

That was a piece of info Shibi could've lived without.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Sakura stumbled back to the spot where they left Naruto and Kakashi. They were surprised to see the hokage still there and looking a little ruffled and flushed.

"Hokage-sama your *cough* still here?" asked Sakura

Naruto, Kakashi and Minato looked at the two and cringed, Sasuke and Sakura were ... crispy and smoldering.

Sasuke hacked and said "we need a different mission hokage-sama"

XXXXXXXXXX

"your mission is to capture Tora" said Minato from behind, he was standing for the obvious reason ... he won't be able to sit for a while.

The three anbu, Cat, Boar and Sparrow looked confused "ummm hokage-sama isn't that a D rank sir?"

"not anymore" before they could ask why Mike flew past the window and they saw Tora on his back staring at them with a truly evil kitty grin. They were screwed!


End file.
